


Thrill

by Pieceofship



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Oral Sex, Ovipostion, Vaginal Sex, impregnantion, tentadicks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pieceofship/pseuds/Pieceofship
Summary: Pearl and Mystery Girl spend a night with each other, resulting in both of them learning something about gem reproduction.





	1. Chapter 1

"A-Are you sure about t- oh, ohhhhh my!" Pearl cried out, feeling the delicate touch of her new romantic partner run her hand up her erect tentacle.

"Damn, it feels so weird." she mused. 

"T-this is my first time with a human." Pearl stuttered out. "Forgive me if I don't know what do-" she shivers as her partner's hand travels downwards. 

"Don't worry." she chuckles. "I'll take care of you, you're in goods hands."

Pearl never thought in all her years on earth she would ever have a human catch her eye. She wasn't like Rose Quartz, humans weren't all that interesting to Pearl like they were to Rose. She always thought they were too complicated for her, but yet this lovely human caught her eye, and now here she was. In her human lover's room, both completely naked and currently being intimate.

Her hand traveled upwards again, sending shivers down Pearl's spine.

"Ohhh stars." Pearl rasped as her lover smirked.

"You like that?" 

"W-why yes." If Pearl had altered her form to have a heart it would probably be beating wildly right now. This was so exciting...But a bit nerve wrecking, but mostly exciting. "Ple-please continue, if you don't mind."

Her lover chuckled and smiled at her. "Of course I don't mind." she mused, her hand going down again, causing Pearl to gasp for air. "Especially with how cute you are right now."

Pearl felt a blue blush form on her cheeks. Cute? Oh how sweet of her. "T-thank you." 

"Anytime." she purred.

Her hand traveled up and down, again and again, getting faster and faster which each trip her hand too. Pearl's tentacle grew slick, moistening more and more as she edged closer and closer to her climax. 

"Ohhhh, I-I'm almost there." Pearl choked out, digging her nails into the polka dot comforter on the bed.

Pearl managed to look down at her (what humans would call) girlfriend, her own baby blue eyes locking with her lover's wild and bold green ones. A mischievous and kinky little smile on her round face as she licked her plump lips. 

"Do you like this?" she asked, removing her hand from Pearl's shaft then placed her tongue on the very base.

"Oh m-my!" Pearl shivered, feeling her drag up tongue upwards. "T-that's a tad unsanitary." she commented awkwardly with a stutter. "But...It does feel t-tremendously pleasant." 

Her tongue caressed each and every bit of Pearl's erect tentacle, gliding effortless across the slick flesh, leaving no bit untouched by the warmth of her saliva. Pearl couldn't help but let out a moan as her tongue kept traveling across her. Being so close to someone like this, completely different species, not even from the same planet, it seemed impossible...But here she was, in love with this beautiful human who equally loved her just as much. Earth truly had such beautiful and lovely things, and her girlfriend was one of them.

Her lover had a familiar cheeky little glint in her eyes, she licked her lips again and began to slowly guide Pearl's light blue tentacle into her mouth. Pearl's face turned a bright blue as she watched her girlfriend, feeling the warm inside of her mouth with her sensitive shaft. Immediately Pearl felt her climax come closer and closer as her lover's tongue pressed her shaft to the roof of her mouth, the familiar little prick of teeth, and the way her head bobbed as she guided the tentacle deeper down her throat.

That about did it for Pearl, her body was tensing up tightly, once preparing herself for her inevitable orgasm, now released all that tension as her body trembled and she let out a loud wail, throwing her head back. Oh stars, it's been years since Pearl felt like this, and how she missed the intense and pleasurable sensation that left her yelling out with each pulsing sensation that took over.

Soon her wailing ceased and was replaced with panting. She carefully moved her head down to her girlfriend, face becoming a blushing mess as her lover finally removed her mouth from the shaft, a little smear of white sparkly cum on her lower lip.

"Shit, it's sort of like glitter glue." she jokes as she wipes the smear off with her arm. 

"So sorry about that." Pearl panted with an embarrassed blush.

"Don't be, gotta be the prettiest cum I ever swallowed." she laughs. "You up for a little more?"

Pearl stares at her. "You want to do it again?!"

"Hell yeah, only if you want to." she stated.

How could she say no? Her lover looked so beautiful under the dim lighting, the way her pink locks of hair framed her face, the softness of her plump body, stunning green eyes, and those pierced nipples. No gem or human alive would want to turn down the chance to be so close to such an outgoing, bold, and lovely woman. And Pearl wasn't going to turn that chance down.

She nodded and smiled brightly. "Of course I want too."

Her lover's eyes lit up in glee as she clapped her hands once in delight upon hearing that. "Excellent!" she mused and immediately flopped down on her back, spreading her legs to reveal her moist core.

Pearl blushed and gulped nervously. Stars, human genitals really were different than gem's genitals. She heard of this but...what was she suppose to do?! 

"You alright?" her lover asked, lifting her head up a bit. 

"Well...this is my first time with a human..." Pearl confessed. "What do I er...do?" Her girlfriend chuckled, which caused Pearl to frown and furrow her brows. "I fail to see what's so funny."

"Sorry, didn't mean to offend. But it's just so damn cute." she giggled. "Just stick it in and thrust a little."

"Stick what in?"

"Your tentadick, duh!"

"Must you use such a lewd name for it." Pearl groaned. 

"We are doing lewd things." she teased. 

"Fair enough I suppose." Pearl rolled her eyes playfully before carefully inserting her tentacle into her lover's core.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, you got it." she reassured with a smile. "Now move a little."

Pearl took a deep breath and obeyed, slowly and carefully moving her hips. 

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, you definitely got it." her girlfriend purred. 

Pearl smiled and kept rocking her hips in a slow and steady motion. Stars, it felt amazing to feel her lover like this! Knowing she was inside of the beautiful human, pleasuring her with such an intimate closeness that only the truest of couples would understand, it was sheer bliss.

"Faster." her lover demanded, digging her black painted nails into the sheets.

Pearl was more than happy to give her what she wanted, she began to rock her hips at a much faster pace.

"How's this?" she asked.

"Oh fuck yes!" her girlfriend moaned, clawing at the sheets. "Don't stop!"

Pearl smiled, it made her feel wonderful to give her dear one what she wanted in such a pleasuring way. Her eyes soon widen as she realize her tentacle had swelled up. A knot?! What in the name of the galaxy was going on?! Was this normal? She never had sex with a human before, was this just a usual reaction that she was unaware about? Well there wasn't much she could do now, the knot made it impossible to withdraw.

Just as her dearly beloved began to wail from her climax, Pearl felt something. It was hard to describe, almost like something was clogged in her tentacle, yet slowly making its way out. That's when Pearl's face pale as something traveled out of her and nestled itself into her lover's womb. The realization hit her like a meteorite, it was an egg. She had just laid an egg in her girlfriend.

"Wha-what's going on?" she asked. "I feel something heavy."

"I-I'm so sorry!" Pearl stuttered.

"What?! Why?!"

"I-it's an egg."

"An EGG?!" she gasped. "Like an alien egg?! What are you waiting for? Pull out!"

"I-I-I can't, the knot won't let me." 

"A KNOT?!"

"I thought it was normal for humans!"

Just as Pearl said that, the familiar clogging feeling came back and another egg made its way to her girlfriend's womb, then finally a third. The outlines of all three eggs were visible on her lover's stomach, each roughly a bit bigger than a baseball. The knot ceased and Pearl was soon able to withdraw her tentacle.

"What the fuck just happened?" her lover groaned as she slowly sat up with the help of Pearl.

"I-I'm so sorry, I had no idea breeding was possible between gems and human beings naturally!" Pearl apologize frantically. 

"Breeding..." she groaned. "I'm pregnant out of wedlock, my parents are gonna kill me." 

"I'll protect you, no one will creased your existence with me around." Pearl stated, sitting next to her and putting an arm around her in reassured. 

She let out a amuse sigh then chuckled dryly. "My parents are gonna push for a shotgun wedding." she grumbled.

"Why would you marry a shotgun?"


	2. Breast Intentions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As if being pregnant out of wedlock wasn't bad enough, Sheena finds a new concern to add.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so thing is a thing now...
> 
> Also this chapter is based on a true story my old highschool teacher told us.

Sheena was in some deep shit.

Pregnant out of wedlock, her parents were gonna kill her if they didn't die of a heart attack first. But throw in the fact she was impregnated by an alien and carrying not one, not two, but three eggs? They were gonna have her head on a silver platter. Thankfully they weren't here right now, a small bit of relief for the expectant woman that she didn't have to deal with them at the moment, but now she had another problem...A very uncomfortable one.

Her mother gave her hell the day she found that Sheena decided to get her nipples pierced, to this day she had no idea how her mother found out about them, maybe she snuck onto her phone and read her text messages again? But that day was definitely one of the worst. Her mother always gave her hell for all her piercings, constantly nagging at her that she should remove them. Now was one of those times she wished she listened.

"I can't fucking believe you have to use pliers..." Sheena groaned as Pearl frowned.

"I'm sorry, but they're in there pretty deep and are pretty stuck." she replied, said pliers in her hands. "Now just take off your top and bra, then we can work on extracting them."

Yeah, this conversation would sound pretty weird without any context. Actually it probably wouldn't help it seem any less odd. Sheena was pregnant, and with pregnancies come all the beautiful side affects like weird cravings, morning sickness, sore ankles, mood swings, and who could forget developing breastmilk? That last one was the reason for this awkward situation. See, her breasts were tender and swelling up with milk. All perfectly natural and expected, but what wasn't expected was how her nipple piercings were making everything so much more painful, they could had been removed easily ages ago, but her recent growth spurt of her breasts decided to make things complicated and even more uncomfortable.

With a loud and dreary sigh, Sheena pulled her shirt over her head, then unhooked her bra and tossed it aside. Baby bump and swollen breast all out for the world to see. Ugh, pregnancy was fucking hell.

"This...may hurt a bit." Pearl warned. "Just t-try to relax."

Sheena suppressed another sigh and dug her hands into the fabric of the couch. Shutting her eyes she felt the pliers clamp down on the tiny nub of the piecing. 

"Does it look infected?" Sheena asked.

"Infected?"

"You know, pus and icky shit?"

"No, none of that thankfully." Pearl replied.

Least that was some reassuring news, now for the hard part. She bit into her cheeks to keep from crying out of cussing as Pearl began to try to twist and tug the first piercing free. She could had cried tears of joy, finally some sweet relief!

"I got the first one out." Pearl stated.

Sheena opened one eye and saw the silver little piercing, she immediately smiled. One down, one to go.

"Do the other one now, faster we get this over with the better." she requested, desperate to get the other one out now.

Once again the pliers grasped the piercing and Sheena shut her eyes and held back any noise as Pearl tugged at the piercing. Painful as fuck, but it got the job done.

"It's out." Pearl announced as Sheena let out a loud and long sigh of relief.

"Thank god..." she huffed. 

"Feel any better?" Pearl inquired, placing the piercings into a plastic bag.

"Yeah, now that I don't have those metal death traps stuck in my tits." Sheena chuckled dryly. Shit, she almost sounded like her mother for a second.

"Sheena?"

"Yeah?"

Pearl looked up at her, concern laced her baby blue eyes and her fidgety fingers. 

"You know...You don't have to go through with carrying my eggs." Sheena can just tell it was hard for Pearl to say that. "If you want to terminate them, it's your choice and I'm a hundred percent behind you."

Despite her mother and father's anti-choice ranting and raving, Sheena always considered herself pro-choice. At first to just rebel some more against her parents, but once she looked more into the pro-choice community and thought about it more it just made sense after all. Forcing a pregnancy on someone just seemed cruel and illogical. She knew part of being pro-choice was supporting the right to choose to go through adoption, abortion, or parenting. But what did she want to do? She doubted she could lay the eggs and give them up, who would adopt an alien human hybrid anyway? That left abortion and parenting. Both had pros and cons...she was still young, but part of her wanted to see these eggs hatched and grow up. So looks like parenting it is. 

"Pearl, I...I want to keep them." she announced, gulping nervously afterwards.

"Then I will support you throughout the whole thing." Pearl replied, delicately placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks...It's gonna be one hell of a wild ride." Sheena shook her head and pulled her girlfriend in for a tight hug.

She needed this, she really did. The stress of eventually having to tell her god awful parents of her pregnancy (or maybe eggnancy in this case) Sheena was glad she could find relaxation and stress relief with Pearl. It just took a weight off her shoul-

"Sheena, you're...leaking." 

Sheena's could feel her cheeks flush a vibrant red, then shortly her whole face. She pulled away from Pearl and groaned. Not again! Pearl sprang to her feet and dashed off, returning a towel for her to clean herself up with. She sighed and accepted the towel, drying herself of the milk.

"This is the worst..." Sheena grumbled with a tired sigh, once dried off she put her bra and shirt back on.

"If it helps, gem pregnancy doesn't last as long as human pregnancy." Pearl tried to reassured. "It will only be a mere three months as opposed to-"

Pearl was cut off with the sound of Sheena's phone letting out a little ring, signalling she got a text. 

Sheena felt her blood turn cold as she read the text before her.

Her parents were in town, and wanted to see her.

"Oh fuck..."


End file.
